First Holiday Together
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: While they only have been together for some time now, Marinette wants to brighten Adrien's holiday Spirit a little bit more by having him spend Christmas with her. While excited, so many nerves she had in the past from her troubled heart are on the verge of turning things around & ruining Christmas. Will Marinette be able to put them aside and be sure to keep Holiday's bright ?


**Hey everyone, Before I begin this one-shot, There is about a couple things I need to address.**

**First off, I so far had no success with anyone volunteering to help me out with my "Ladybug VS Spider-Man" Story.**

**I also did say that I had one last one-shot left in me, but this is not the planned one that I had in mind. This story is part of a Miraculous Ladybug Christmas Contest that I joined.**

**This story is about an Adrienette Christmas as requested by an Instagram user, I hope he/she enjoys it as much as you all do too.**

**I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. ENJOY**

Two of our beloved heroes of Paris had spent a surprisingly long exhausting 25 minutes trying to stop a new akumatized victimized villain called Christmas Shredder. He was trying to destroy anything to do with Christmas after believing that he didn't get a gift that he asked for, but it turns out that it was hidden from him as an ultimate surprise that his parents planned to give to him at the end of the night, the gift for the boy turned out to be a very rare limited edition articulated Ladybug action figure with spinning LED Yo-Yo, A toy that Adrien also has in his collection.

After de-Evilizing the villain, Ladybug & Cat Noir went their separate ways. Before they transformed, Marinette made an excuse to adrien that she needed to check on the cookies & sweets in the bakery. Ladybug landed in an alley right by her house before checking to make sure the coast was clear.

"Tikki, Spots Off" Ladybug said with relief as she de-transformed back into her civilian self, Marinette, She was wearing her winter coat & ear muffs. Tikki floated back next to her also looking a bit worn out from the amount of energy she put into Marinette's miraculous.

"Here Tikki, you deserve a well earned treat." Marinette said as she hands tikki a Berry White Chocolate Chip Cookie. Tikki was used to having regular chocolate chip cookies or sweets of any kind, but she never had a cookie that tasted so sweet and delicious containing some fruits. The mixture with the taste of white chocolate was so tasty that tikki felt like it was a Christmas gift of her own.

"Marinette, this is so yummy, I never had a special cookie like this, thank you." Tikki said sounding so happy & Thankful.

"I'm glad you love it Tikki, you deserve it. *Tikki Giggles* OH, we have to get back to the house, Adrien's probably waiting for me, I also hope he's okay." Marinette said, she forgot that when she left to de-transform.

After Marinette made up her excuse to Adrien, Adrien claimed he needed to visit the restroom when in reality, he went there to transform into Cat Noir. Marinette starts running back to her house, Meanwhile Cat Noir leaps through Marinette's roof door that led to her own room before he made a dash through her bedroom floor door landing into the kitchen/living room.

"Plagg, Claws In." Cat Noir said before he transformed back into Adrien who was just wearing a ladybug ugly shirt along with Marinette's scarf before he handed a piece of camembert to his kwami, Plagg.

"I don't why we always need to do some work when it comes to a holiday season." Plagg said sounding visibly worn out & frustrated before tossing the piece of stinky cheese into his mouth.

"Superheroes must always protect the city & civilians at any cost Plagg. There's no need to be all pouty, that's a ticket to getting a lump of coal." Adrien said to Plagg with a bit of tease. Plagg quickly responded with "Whatever kid, your loss". It was until he heard Marinette coming up the stairs, making him quietly gasp and turn towards the kitchen/living room door.

"ADRIEN !?" Marinette's voice called out. Adrien told plagg to hide before the kwami of destruction flew into his jacket. Adrien quickly thought of what he should do before he came of with an idea. He quickly walks over the sofa facing the TV before pretending to be taking a nap right before the door opens.

"Adrien, are you here? Ugh, are you hurt ?" Marinette said with worry storming through her head, she even feared the worst of Adrien's fate despite the miraculous ladybug's restored everything

"Huh ? wha ?" Adrien pretended to wake up to her concerning cries. He sat up right as Marinette turned to see him rubbing his eyes. She runs over to him before kneeling down.

"Adrien, are you okay ? What happened ?" Marinette asked with concern still going through her mind. Before Marinette could ask any more questions, Adrien placed a finger on her lips making her blush deeply.

"Marinette It's okay, when I came out of the restroom, when I couldn't find you anywhere up here or no response from you downstairs. I decided to do a tad more decorating to the tree before I felt tired and dosed off on the couch." Adrien explained his fake convincing story while placing his right hand on the back of his neck. It was only then that Marinette threw herself forward wrapping both of her arms around adrien's neck while burying her head into his chest.

"Phew, thank goodness, I was just so worried that the akuma attacked you while I was downstairs hiding. I would be lost without you." Marinette said on the verge of an emotional breakdown.

Adrien smiled before hugging her back gently while having his eyes closed. Marinette in recent timing has been talking to Adrien in proper sentencing, Every now and then she stutters in words but not as much as she used too anymore, but for the most part, she was finally able to be herself and communicate with Adrien as a person that she always wanted to be when it came to him.

"It's okay Marinette, this is why we have Ladybug, without her, things could've been worse than before and Christmas would be ruined." Adrien said comforting and reassuring Marinette with his warming embrace before they finally released from each other when Adrien suddenly remembered Marinette's "excuse".

"Oh Marinette, did you check on the sweets ?" Adrien asked with usual curiosity. He knew that he loved eating sweets from her bakery and would hate to see or have any food ruined from the place.

"Oh uggghhhhh, I made sure they were cooked right. I also had a lot of them to wrap up & leave whatever is left for tomorrow, hahahaha. But they come out perfect other than that." Marinette replied, Adrien placed his right hand over his heart letting out a sigh of relief, knowing that he'll be able to have some sweets for Christmas the next day. It was until then that Marinette's cell phone dinged, she received a text message from her parent's telling her that they picked up all the food they purchased for dinner and that they were on their way home.

"Oh geez, I have to finish decorating and prepare for Table." Marinette said slowly starting to freak out.

She's been in a lot of situations when it involved special events. She had almost dropped food, supplies, & decorations because at times when she was in a hurry to finish everything and make a scenery look perfect as possible, she would end up tripping or her body would tremble dropping whatever should would be carrying. Marinette started taking out some, forks, knifes & napkins from the kitchen before dashing over to the Christmas trying to place on the remaining ornaments. It was then that she noticed that the star was not on the top. She rushed back over to the container containing the tree and rummaged through it for a few seconds before taking out the light up star before she dashed back to the tree and started to jump up repeatedly trying to place the start on the top of the tree, but she couldn't reach it. Adrien knew Marinette and her troubles very well that he decided to lend her a hand before she would knock over the Christmas tree. He chuckled at her clumsiness before standing up and walking over to her just as she tip toed on her left foot and started waving her right hand with the star in it back and forth rapidly fast. Just then, Adrien placed both of his hands under her arms.

"Here, let me help" Adrien said, with his strength & height, he gently lifted Marinette up. Marinette was caught off guard by this, too her It almost felt like her father picked her up as a child. It was back when Tom lifted her up back like that in December years ago when he would let her place the star on top of the Christmas tree. Marinette brushed off her flashback and smiled at the kind thought & help that Adrien was offering. She finally placed the star on the top of the tree and flicked it on. Adrien placed her down after the deed was done.

"Thank you Adrien." Marinette said before she reactively stood up on her toes and pecked him on the cheek surprising him.

"You're welcome Marinette. Come, I'll help you finish, I hate seeing you stressed out." Adrien said before placing his left hand on marinette's back and escorting her to the kitchen.

With time still ticking with Marinette's parents making their trip back to the house, Adrien helped Marinette decorate the rest of the bakery, the living room/kitchen & even helped her set up the table to prepare them for dinner. With Adrien's help, Marinette felt so relaxed & stress free, he was always there to make sure that everything would be okay, It's what would usually calm her nerves. With her parents now a few minutes away, they decided to light up the fire place and sit on the couch too watch a little bit a Christmas movies until they came back.

"Adrien, thanks so much for helping me out, I'm glad I asked you to spend Christmas with me." Marinette said looking up at him with a grateful smile while leaning into his chest while placing her right hand on the lower part of his waist. Adrien on the other hand had his right arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"It's my pleasure Marinette, It hurts me to see you struggle. It never hurts to help those in need." Adrien said remembering what it was like to help Marinette when she had troubles in the past. One of them being that he helped her speak to her mom's Chinese uncle at the time when they thought he didn't speak English.

"Hey Adrien, I'm sorry that the Christmas's you went through a couple years ago were so fun. You deserved so much better." Marinette said as she remembered bring Christmas to Adrien's house along with friends and family members. The Christmas's he went through was painful, mainly because his mom still never came back and it broke him knowing that the family wasn't complete. Knowing that his mom cared for him so much and that his friendship with her meant the world to him, it's what broke him the most. Adrien, felt a little hurt hearing this, but kept himself reassure that everyone around was there for him when he needs them most.

"It's okay, after all you came to my house to lift my spirit's about the holidays, it helped me realize that not only are there still people around me that care about me, but it also helped me realize that there was still hope and purpose in this life. Every day I get better and better just knowing that even when things seem hopeless, everything will heal and be alright. You are like the best person I know who was always there to help me out for the most part whenever I need you. You're the most reliable person I ever known marinette & I know you'll always be there for me and I'll always be there for you." Adrien explained. His sad history of Christmas goes back a bit, but now realizing that with Marinette's Help, he knows that everything will be okay & she brings color to his life.

"Adrien" Marinette said with emotion's running through her head.

She wanted to say something else or say thank you, but nothing else came to her mind. The next thing they knew, they felt themselves slowly zooming in on each other, it was then that they realize that they were leaning into each other. Next thing they knew, their moist lips connected and both of their lips embraced into a passionate kiss that just felt right. At one chance, Adrien tried to pull out to catch his breath, Marinette chased him and reconnected her lips to his. It felt like another 5-10 seconds into the kiss before they heard the doorbell from downstairs. They disconnected their lips and turned their heads to the direction of the door to the hallway before they heard her parents calling in. "MARINETTE WE'RE HOME"

"That must be my parents, I'll go help them out real quick, you take care of the turkey." Marinette said before she got off the couch and ran downstairs.

Adrien only managed to say "Sure will" as she ran out. Tom & Sabine placed the turkey in the oven a few hours earlier, When adrien opened the oven to take it out, It was perfectly cooked but was almost burnt had it stayed a lot longer, but It was still very delicious. With that, Adrien took out the turkey and placed it on top of the stove to wait for Tom & Sabines help to finish dinner & set up everything.

Marinette helped her parents bring in the groceries & supplies that they bought for Christmas eve dinner. It took them another while, but with all of their help, They finished cooking, setting up the food and the table and with that, they had a lovely Christmas eve dinner before they called it a night. Christmas was tomorrow and they absolutely couldn't wait to celebrate. Adrien certainly couldn't wait to celebrate his first Christmas with his girlfriend, but he would picked up by Nathalie & his bodyguard the next evening, but he'll be able to have the time he needs.

After calling it a night, Marinette invited him to stay the night in her room as there was no guest room.

"Thanks for the warming Invite marinette, If it's okay I'll sleep on the chaise right there & you-" Adrien said before being cut off by Marinette,

"NO, uh, you can sleep on the floor- NO I mean, in my bed, it's more comfortable & cozy. It wouldn't hurt for you to lay down next to me & get a goodnight sleep for tomorrow" Marinette said letting out a little bit of her clumsiness, but kept most of her composure by inviting Adrien to sleep next to her in her own bed, It was like one of those things that she dreamed of for a long time.

"You know, That actually sounds like a great idea Marinette, Thank you." Adrien said with a sweet smile and approving smile before he changed into his Christmas pajamas that Marinette got for him as Christmas eve gift and climbed up the ladder into Marinatte's bed. Marinette took another couple minutes to go into the bathroom to change into her pj's which is just her white tank top & pink pants.

While she was changing, Adrien took the time to take a look at some topics and photo's of ladybug as he felt his heart is trying to tell him too choose between ladybug & Marinette as it was trying to tell him that Marinette was something more.

"I thought Ladybug had a special place in your heart, not Marinette." Plagg said a little teasingly after he flew back out and eating another piece of camembert.

"She does, but for some time now, I have always felt that Marinette is more than a friend. Ladybug is amazing, but Marinette is just as amazing as she is. She's always been there for me when I felt like I needed her, and there were times when we assisted each other. Not to mention that I was there for her at times, like right now." Adrien explained as he was also scrolling through pictures of Marinette on his phone.

"Kid, this might not sound like me for the most part, but follow what your heart's telling you." Plagg tells him reassuring him that while it is complicated, always follow what your heart decides or tells you.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, after changing into her pj's, Marinette was freaking a bit due to the fact while Adrien was over at her house at times, (most part as Cat Noir) he never spent the night at her house, nor has she let him sleep right next to her, embarrassing thought's & fears started racing through her head once again.

"What do I do tikki? I've never let Adrien sleep here before. He's never even slept next o me before. TO ME !. What do I do ? What if I look like a mess ? what if he thinks I look weird ? WHAT IF HE THINKS I-" Marinette freaks out but gets cut off by tikki.

"Marinette, look at what this night has been. You kept most of your composer together & you should know that Adrien is never the one to think any of those things. He loves the person who you are. Ladybug or not, you truly learned to be the best of yourself." Tikki said with a smile reassuring Marinette.

Marinette then suddenly started having memories of what she's been through since she and Adrien got together a few months back in the summer. Despite being times when her clumsiness got the best of her, herself as ladybug and more training from Tikki helped her improve her own person and because of that, their relationship was happy, healthy and on a perfect track. Marinette smiles at the memories before letting out a sigh.

"You're right Tikki, what am I thinking ? This is new to me, but this is my chance & I can't let this up this time." Marinette said earning an approval nod from tikki before she walked back into the room.

Adrien continued to look through his phone when he heard Marinette coming backup to the bed.

"Hide plagg." Adrien whispered before plagg flew into his clothes that he just changed out of. Marinette climbed back up the ladder and slowly crawled into her bed. Not in a seductive manner, but nervous tensions were still there a bit as she laid down upon reaching the spot she needed to be in to lay down.

"Are you okay Marinette ?" Adrien asked, knowing that Marinette had to be feeling shy.

"Yeah, I'm just not used to having Adrien Agreste sleeping in bed with me" Marinette tried to explain as she pulled the covers over their bodies. Though it wasn't the first time she slept with Adrien. She remembered when she went to London on a school trip, Even though an akumatization turned the trip around for the most part, She remembered Adrien letting her sleep on his shoulder & didn't pull back.

Adrien soon placed a soft warm hand on the left side of her face before stroking it with his thumb.

"There's no need to be shy Marinette. I'm also trying to get used to basic parts of this relationship as well. You also must realize that even if you feel embarrassed, shy, nervous or in a bad place, you know I'm always gonna be here for you princess. Like I said before, I've always felt like you were more than just a friend. I'll never leave you alone, I'll always be by your side." Adrien said before letting out a tear that dripped out of his right eye. Marinette noticed and wiped it away with her right hand & placing it on his left side cheek before she started feeling emotional herself.

"Thank you Adrien, You don't know how happy I am to hear this from you. To know that you'll always be with me despite my flaws brings me colors to my own world… I love you." Marinette said letting tears flow out of her eyes and onto her bed.

"I love you too." Adrien said before leaning forward and pecking her forhead.

"Merry Christmas Marinette." Adrien said before turning onto his said & going to sleep atlast.

"Merry Christmas my angle, I MEAN, uh Adrien. Hehehehe." Marinette clumsily said before she turns to her own side going to sleep herself

"_Princess ?"_ Marinette thought in her head. It was a word that Adrien as Cat Noir usually says to her when he comes around the house to visit her every other night. It was Ironic coming from Adrien.

"_Goodnight, My Lady" _Adrien thought to himself with a smile. He actually discovered Ladybug's true Identity by accident, but he has yet to come forward to Marinette about the truth. But he knows that the time will come, but for now he's happy with the current status of his relationship as right now as he knows that a relationship with a superhero half could eave him in such danger.

The following morning, Marinette, Adrien and the Dupain-Cheng's Celebrated Christmas by opening their parents, Having some Christmas sweets & a special home baked Christmas lunch together before Adrien was picked up by Nathalie & his bodyguard before heading back to his mansion. One thing for sure in Marinette's book, she truly had the best Christmas ever. And she can't wait for the next chapter in her relationship with Adrien, still not knowing that he is also her reliable partner that she'll always count on, knowing that they'll stop at nothing to finish Hawk Moth once and for all.

THE END

**A/N: AAAAAANNNNNDDD there Is the Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug & Cat Noir Christmas One-Shot.**

**I hope you had a fun time reading this fanfic.**

**While I'm still not promising at this time that the next chapter of "Ladybug VS Spider-Man" is coming out so soon, I can promise for sure that It will be out ASAP. If anyone is up to Help RP the chapter, I'm more than happy to PM you the details that you need.**

**Aside from that topic, I want to wish you all a FUN, Safe & Miraculous Holiday. I also want to wish you all a Merry Christmas & A Happy New Year as we are on the verge of entering a new decade. 2020.**

**I'll see you all again when I see you depending on my schedule. TiPoStoryMaker out.**


End file.
